Thomas Vulpes Creeker
Thomas Vulpes Creeker (b. 18th July 1993) is a Pure-Blood wizard from the wizarding town of Portselby, England. He is the second child of Sventus and Joanne Creeker, the first child being his sister: Lumis Creeker. Thomas attended Hogwarts from 2004-2011 and is currently working as an Unspeakable for the Minestry of Magic. Currently stationed at Hogwarts on a classified assignment, Thomas has been made Head of Slytherin after the previous occupent of the role left the post. Although the post was origionally only temperary his ministery investigation has kept him at Hogwarts far longer than was origionaly intended and so has kept the role and has begun helping with variouse duties around the school. Biography Early life Thomas had a fairly ordinary upbringing. Born in Brighton and raised in the wizarding town of Portselby - concealed within the Muggle Town of Newhaven he was a boy of few words and enjoyed his own company. His hobbies as a child included playing Wizard chess,collecting Chocolate frog cards and going for walks around his hometown. Thomas had a very strong connection to his home and still lives there when not on Hogwarts or Ministry buissness. Thomas received his Hogwarts acceptance letter during the summer of 2003 and viseted Diagon alley shortly after. He had never visited Diagon Alley before due to living so close to Brighton and it's wizarding street, due to the occasion the whole family decided to take a trip to london. Whilst there Thomas aquired all his school things as well as an old Gilderoy Lockhart book he found in the second hand second of Flourish and Blott's that he added to his collection of Lockhart items. All thing Lockhart had been decommisioned making them rare, not that anyone cared. Thomas liked to collect them as a hobby - his family thought was a bit odd. After splitting up from his family to look around he took a wrong turn down Knockturn Alley where he came across Borgin and Burkes. The trinkets in the window looked very interesting to Thomas and so he went inside, unaware for the shops reputation. Whilst inside he came across an old, odd looking wand. Thomas could hear a faint wisper telling him to touch it before making the mistake of actually doing so. When contact was made Thomas had a vague vision - there were flashes of green light and what looked like someone holding a similer wand, a Hogwarts crest could be seen in the distance. After recovering Thomas quickly put the wand back and ran back out to find his family, he did not however tell them about where he had been. Next on the shopping list was Thomas' own wand. Thomas was about to be given a perfectly good but perfectly normal Rowan wand by Mr Olivander when the wand from Borgin and Burkes flew threw the window and into Thomas' hand! "The wand chooses the wizard," is what Olivander said before charging them for the mystery wand. The family were concerened about taking the mystery wand but in the end decided what's the worst that could happen... The Wand was Vine and had been blackend in place by fire. It was 13 and a half inches long, contailed a Veela hair core and was quite swishy. Thomas would not tell anyone about the nature of the wand untill later in life but was alway curious about where it came from. Olivander said it did not originate from him but could sense something odd about it - Thomas got the feeling he was not telling him everything. Hogwarts years (2003-2010) Year 1 Slytherin! The hat called after much pondering. He was the first Slytherin in the Creeker family for almost 100 years, the founders of the Creeker family had apparenly all bee Slytherin but the trend had faultered in the last century, His sister and parents were all strong Gryffindors. He was however happy was his placemnt, he had at one time hoped for Ravenclaw but now he was Slytherin it all seemed perfect. Dispite being happy in his house Thomas kept to himself most of the time and only talk to people in passing. He was avergae in most classes but performed little better in charms, although mild clumbsyness often ended up with floating quills following him around the castle every now and then. Thomas often felt lonely but didn't dwell on it to much - he simply liked existing. That was untill he met a Slytherin 2nd year called Atrix Clair who had invited Thomas to play Wizard chess after spotting him studying his wand, thinking about the vision, in the Slytherin Common Room. It was awkward at first but after a while something clicked and they became good friends. And so the year passed quite uneventfully, during the summer Thomas spent much of his time at home - just pottering about. However he did visit Atrix's house on one occasion. Atrix's farther was very interested in Thomas' wand - he was an aurour (which had aparently been awkward with many of the Clair family being Death Eaters) and seemed to recognise the wand from somewhere. Thomas told them the story as the mustery had been growing in his mind. Atrix's farther, Artimus Clair, proimised to look in the Ministry records if he got a chance. Year 2 The second year was expected to be fairly similer to the first. The year started as normal and although he spent more time with Atrix and some other Slytherins they were all second years and as such he was lone in classes. He felt he should talk to people in his classes but didn't know the method - untill the method hit him in the face! A rouge, charmed paper aeroplane would have blinded him if it not for his glasses. "Sorry!", squeeled a voice belonging to Penelope Murkwald. Thomas was an awkward and stoop therr slightly perplexed - this was why he didn't watch Quidditch: things thended to hit him. " It's okay," He slipped a smile. Later in charms she sat next to him: "Will I have to wear goggles?" Thomas asked her, "It might be for the best, she smiled slightly embarressed. And through some kind of magic this made them instantly friends - and started a long runneing game of who could hit the other the most times with paper aeroplanes. During this year Thomas watched his first Quidditch game. Atrix was on the Slytherin team and had invited him to watch. He went with Penelope as Slytherin was against Ravenclaw. As per his luck a bludger alway hit him but in the end he began to enjoy watching the game. In the end Slytherin one but it was a very close game - as Penelope kept telling them. This year continued on as normal until Atrix told Thomas about a letter he had received from his farther. Apperntly there was some sort of old file on a cursed wand but the Department of Mysterys employee had apprently taking it before his Artimus could get it. Thomas was still very curiouse about his wand but he was too happy spending time with Atrix and Penelope to care to much. And the year continued as normal. His summer was much more enjoyable than the last. He visitied and wrote to Penelope often. He also saw Atrix a few times too. Atrix's farther was still very curious about Thomas' wand - almost more than Thomas himself. Artimus was very concerend about the DoM's interest in it. But, dispite the mystery being unsolved, Thomas was far to distracted spending time with his friends. Year 3 In the third year Thomas continued as normal eductation with the addition of Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creature (which he picked on the basis that he quite like cats) and Ancient Studies. Thomas wasn't dumb but he didn't stand out of the crowd, he'd occasionaly do well in the odd subject but on an everyday basis he just got on. Penelope had picked Runes and Creature as well and were lucky enought o share these too classes together. Year 4 Year 5 Year 6 Year 7 Later life (2011-Current) Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions *His Slytherin scarf *His framed, and signed, picture of Gildroy Lockhart Relationships Trivia Quotes